


A Mother’s Warmth

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i forgot to upload this here, wedding day reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satsuki lost her first kiss at 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother’s Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for BPS's Challenge no 62! (and I'm just now uploading it here, whoops)

Satsuki wasn’t proud to admit that she had her first kiss at 6.

 _It was all Dai-chan’s fault_ , she’d huff every time it was mentioned. (Her mother liked to bring it up in particular).

It was a day in the middle of the summer. Satsuki stood at her mom’s side, tears pouring from her eyes as Daiki watched on helplessly with a frog in his palms and a question mark over his head. It hopped out of his hand, causing her to scream and try to bury herself into her mother’s warmth.

Despite her mom’s arms wrapped around her and the soft whispers of “It’s okay, it won’t hurt you,” Satsuki could still remember her heart pounding and her tears flowing.

Her mother’s hands were soft and soothing, running through her hair in slow, gentle strokes.

Daiki was frowning, a small amount of hidden regret evident on his face - but it wasn’t enough for her. She wouldn’t forgive him for this.

Satsuki buried her face in her mother’s chest, sniffling as her mother’s laughter rang in her ears.

“You should apologize, Dai-chan.”

Satsuki turned her head slightly, revealing puffy red cheeks and an annoyed glare that made Daiki look down sheepishly. Instead of speaking, he fumbled with his shirt and stepped forward.

Satsuki was wary of him.

He reached out to her, patting her head in a way he reserved only for her. She sniffed, turning her head into his touch (Daiki’s hands were always so kind to her). Her fists loosened on her mother’s shirt but she didn’t let go.

“I’m sorry.” (To this day, Satsuki loves it whenever Daiki apologizes to her as sincerely as he did that summer.) And then his lips were on hers, a soft, innocent peck of the lips that was definitely aimed for her cheek but veered off course when she turned her head more.

Daiki recoiled faster than Satsuki ran from the frog. She latched back on to her mother, her face red and her eyes wide.

Daiki spat at the ground, rubbing his tongue dramatically even though it never touched her.

Satsuki could feel her mother shaking from her muffled laughter. She remembered the look on her mother’s face and she will never forget it. She remembered her smile, her laughter and the warmth of her arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Even now as she stood by her mother’s side, she could still feel that warmth, despite how harsh the years have been to her. She was frail, her skin pale and her body weak.

But she was still just as beautiful as she was the day Satsuki had her first kiss.

And her smile was still as bright when she teased her daughter about it again while using her frail, small hands to fix the sheer white veil adorned on the top of Satsuki’s head.

"He’ll take good care of you. He always has."


End file.
